gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fateful Reunion
Fateful Reunion is the 19th episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis After receiving spare parts for the Build Burning from his sister China, Yuuma is on his way back to the lodging house when he runs into a gang of delinquents. Yuuma risks himself to protect the parts, and is saved when Sekai and the others come running over. Meijin Kawaguchi spots someone hiding behind a tree watching the situation and tells him to come out. The person who appears is Junya Inose, a senior pupil who once studied the Jigen Haoh school of kenpo along with Sekai and Mirai. Sekai cannot hide his shock at this sudden and unexpected reunion, and wonders why the Junya who was once so kind would resort to such dishonorable tricks. Afterwards, Mirai tells him that Junya is listed as an alternate team member from Tenzan Academy, representing Miyagi Prefecture, their opponent in the upcoming quarterfinals. To determine Junya’s true intentions, Sekai must put his own feelings into his fist and challenge him in battle during the quarterfinals.GundamInfo Plot Yuuma finds himself surrounded by the thugs demanding he surrender the case. He continually refuses until he's shoved aside, causing him to drop the case. Back at the hotel, Fumina decides to check in on Yuuma, but there's no answer at the hotel. She decides to go buy some snacks until she peeks outside and learns Yuuma is in trouble. Before the bullies can do anything, Sekai and Fumina arrive and demand that they back off. When they refuse and Sekai decides he's going to fight them all, Mirai and Mr. Ral arrive, Mirai telling them that if they fought, they would have been suspended from the tournament. Meijin Kawaguchi and Lady Kawaguchi arrive, letting them know that this was the truth, but as they were witnesses they would settle things. Meijin calls out the ringleader, shocking Sekai and Mirai as they find out it's Junya. Back at the hotel, Yuuma, Fumina and Mr. Ral talk about Junya as Mirai and Sekai do the same, revealing that between the reveal and their return, he denies that he's the one who set the bullies up to attack Yuuma (which they quickly agree is true). When Sekai demands that Junya fight fair, Junya blows it off and reveals that Sekai is no match for him. In the present, the Kamiki siblings think back to how kind Junya was at first and don't understand why he's acting like this. Mirai, then, tells Sekai to remember their master's words: If you don't understand something, ask your fist. Put all of your feelings into your fist. Elsewhere, Junya thinks back to the past, when his master had denied him being taught the final secrets of Jigen Haoh, leading him to decide that he'll just fill that in with every other technique. As he does, Akira shows up, declaring that Sekai will defeat him. When Junya blows it off, Akira agrees, saying that he's a complete rank amateur in all things Gundam, but he's special, that he has something that Junya doesn't. Junya interperates it as Sekai being trained those secrets and declares he'll take it from him. In the hotel, Yuuma finally reveals where he got the extra Build Burning parts, surprising Fumina that they came from Sei himself. Yumma also tells Sekai that he understands his strange past with Junya, but tells him to trust in the spirit of the Gunpla's builder, essentially asking him to "work together" with Sei before the trio get to work on fixing the Try Burning. The next day, the Quarterfinals kick off. Team Build Busters easily defeat a Psyco Gundam Mk-II while Celestial Sphere defeats a trio of suits, with Try Fighters watching in determination. Mr. Ral tells them that if they win, they'll be part of the Top 4. As Sekai and Junya's team sets up for the match, the battlefield creates the Guiana Highlands, surprising Sekai. As soon as the teams take off, they quickly let Junya and Sekai go at it by themselves. Early on, the two quickly prove equals. However, Junya gets the upper hand. Fumina watches briefly, but stops to take out her opponent, turning into SD form, then using her Real Mode's legs as beam cannons to destroy her opponent. Yuuma finds himself getting overpowered, but a quick maneuver from Yuuma, sacrificing the Full Burnean parts, allows him to defeat his opponent. However, the battle between Sekai and Junya is quickly going south for Sekai as Junya reveals that he knows other skills beyond Jigen Haoh and uses it to pummel Sekai. Sekai isn't defeated yet and decides to use his assimilation ability... only to learn Junya has it, too... Stats Characters Mobile Weapons * 最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3 * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II (in the colors of King J-der from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar) * GNW-100P Gundam Portent * AMX-014 Döven Wolf (in ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V colors) * GN-9999 Transient Gundam * RX-END Gundam The End * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (in ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam colors) * TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam * LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern * SD-237S Star Winning Gundam * LM111E03+SD-VB03A Gundash Blastor * GNY-003CL Gundam Abulhool Plus * NK-13J Denial Gundam Trivia *The Gundam Tryon 3 fights a Psyco Gundam Mk-II that resembles King J-Der, a robot from another Sunrise series, The King of Braves GaoGaiGar. *The Abulhool makes its animated debut, the first appearance of a Mobile Suit Gundam 00P mobile suit in the Gundam Build Fighters franchise. *The Denial Gundam uses the Liver Blow, Gazelle Punch, and Dempsey Roll technique when it fights the Try Burning Gundam. *Junya and Sekai's master's silhouette strongly resembles Domon Kasshu. *Just like the other two previous episodes, the Star Winning Gundam (Real Mode) is now fully shown on the intro instead of a darkened figure. References